Jaune and his Huntress Harem
by kwikthunder
Summary: (Taken place after Volume 3 for sake of less confusion) After a terrible event was taken place during classtime Jaune is now left in the hands of Qrow to learn the ways of combat. Oh this will be interesting. What as Jaune goes from being a zero to being a hero while getting a bit of love on the side. Jaune x harem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Beacon Academy.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"

Like I said normal.

The reason why I, Jaune Arc was running away from a pack of Beowulves and Ursas was because today Ms. Goodwitch was giving us an outdoor lesson on how to strategically plan out attacks for Grimm. So she assigned each student to do a trial run on how we would personally take down a horde of Grimm. If we do a good job we get a passing grade, but if we fail we have to write a 30 page essay on Grimm history and biology. So as we speak you can probably guess what grade I am going to get.

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

"Come on Jaune." Pyrrha said as she cheered me on. "You can do it."

"Oh God this is awful" Ruby said as she used her cloak to hide her face, afraid of what might happen next.

"Well I say he deserves it." Weiss said nonchalant. "After all he usual spends his time sleeping in class."

"That's because he spends most of his time studying." Blake said angered by Weiss's remark.

"Uh guys?" Nora said interrupting the girl's conversation. "Does you guys have any idea what Jaune is doing?"

"I think he is trying to lead the Grimm into that hole." Ren informed Nora.

Once again my only male friend in this school was right again. You see as I was running around in circles trying not to get eaten I noticed a large pit where I am guessing a ship or something crashed. Heading towards the site I leaped off into bushes making the Grimm think that I actually leaped into the hole causing the whole horde to jump in.

"Yeah!" I said in excitement. "Who's the top Grimm no-"

Before I could finish my ever so energetic dance routine God or Gods or whatever deity causes whatever to make the world go round decided to make the one of the few good moments in my life turn bad.

"Yea-ARGH"

Suddenly a Beowulf came out of nowhere and pounced right on me.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed out in panic. "Ms. Goodwitch we have to go and help him."

"O-of course." Ms. Goodwitch said in a panic. "Team members of JNPR and RWBY go down and-"

As Ms. Goodwitch was instructing my team and Ruby's something bizarre came upon me. As my face was near inches away from the Beowulf's something in the back of my head kicked my instincts into overdrive with a crazy but dangerous plan.

"God I hope this works." I muttered as I was about to do the impossible.

Lowering down my shield that protected me from the Grimm I used my sword hand to strike into the mouth of the beast. Although it was a good it and left the beast dead the bastard's last action before going to the place where Grimm chomped down on my arm in the process.

"AGH!" I screamed in agony as I grabbed the spot where my limb was.

"JAUNE!" Ruby screamed as she rushed in lightning speed towards me. "Jaune stay with me you're going to be fine, you hear me."

"Ugh this is worse than the time my sister dropped my pants in front of my whole fifth grade class." I weakly said trying to lighten the mood.

"Please don't joke about this." Ruby wept as she tried to not laugh. "You might die."

"Ruby I won't-AGH"

Surging like electricity my semblance began to go into work like never before. You see my semblance or power would usually protect me like a shield but since failed it began to take an alternate course. What was once a stump part of my body began to quickly grow into a full bodied arm.

"Oh my God Jaune do you see this." Ruby said with a smile as her tears of sorrow quickly became tears of joy. "Jaune?"

After my semblance finished repairing the damage that was upon my body I began to fall into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again I was in the Beacons nurse's room where I was lying on one of those hospital beds with an IV tube connected to my wrist.

"What happened?" I said in a horsed voice.

"You were injured."

Trailing my eyes to the source of the voice, resting towards a window seal was a mid to late 30's man dressed in a red tattered cloak, with a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and his weapon resting on his back.

"Lost your arm to a Grimm bite but magically grew back." The random man said as he began to inspect said arm. "Not a bad job your semblance did though. Looks as if I never got hurt before."

"Thanks." I said a bit uncomfortable with this random make who was inspecting my arm. "But um, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, so you don't-" The man said letting go of my arm and stepping back. "Well allow me to introduce myself. The name is Qrow Branwen you probably know me as Ruby and Yang's uncle but as of today I am your personal combat instructor.

"What?"

"What?" Yang said in shock as she visited me after I was able to go back into my dorm.

"I know. Why would your uncle want to train me? Doesn't he have other stuff to do?"

"Not really, usually whenever he isn't going on missions he's usually out flirting with some chick and drinking booze."

"Well at least now I know where you get your flirting from." I jokingly said to Yang resulting her playfully punching me.

"You jerk. Anyways I'm glad to you back on your feet. Especially after that whole fiasco that went down this morning."

"It wasn't that bad. You guys didn't have to worr-"

"Of course we had to worry, you're our friend. Whenever one of us were feeling sad you would instantly try to cheer us up. I mean remember when I was wrongly accused during the Vytal Festival? You snuck into Altesian Military Prison just to see if I was fine."

"Yeah, that was awesome up until officers came and tackled me down." I said traumatized. "That was not pleasant."

"Anyway the point is whatever happens I am going to care." Yang said quickly realizing what she said.

"Don't you mean w-"

"What'sthatRubyallrightiwillbetherebyeJaune!" Yang said as she blushed and scurried towards her dorm room.

"Ok then." I said lying on my bed. "This could work, I mean how hard can Qrow push me. After all I am friends with his niece's. What's the worst that can happen?"

Little did I know that I was ever so wrong times infinity of the square root of WRONG! But that story is for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I want to first thank you guys so much for all your support and I will try to keep the story going till I find the perfect ending. Till then Read On!

Beacon's Cafeteria, 7:30 AM

So it has been two weeks since Qrow took me under his wing and well it's been…unique.

"Hey guys." Blake said as she was chowing down on his breakfast. "I think Jaune is dead."

"He's not dead silly." Nora gleefully said as she she was pouring syrup on her pancakes. "He's just super tired. See."

Poking me with her syrup covered fork I left a zombie sort of groan.

"Nora, don't do that." Ruby said. "You'll get syrup in his hair. Oh man I knew this was terrible idea."

"Terrible." I said lifting my head up. "Don't you mean AWESOME!"

This caused everyone around the table to be totally and utterly confused.

"I mean yeah my body hurts like hell and it creaks whenever I move but Qrow has helped me with my swordsmanship. Not to mention my stamina has boosted like never before and my strength has become superb as well as speed. Having Qrow as my teacher is the best thing ever.

"Yeah but Jaune." Pyrrha said "Ever since Qrow started to train you we have begun to see less and less of you."

"Oh come on it has not been that bad and besides weren't you the one who wanted me to grow stronger."

"Well yes but-"

"Oh crap is that the time I better get going. Qrow wanted me to visit him in Ms. Goodwitch classroom. Later."

Hopping out of my chair I rushed towards my destination not realizing what my friends were saying.

"I can't believe I am about to say this but, I hate my uncle Qrow." Ruby growled as she angrily ate her food.

"Agreed Sis." Yang said cracking her knuckles. "Agreed."

Ms. Goodwitch, 7:30 AM

"Sorry I'm I was with-What are you doing?"

As I entered the room I saw Qrow lying on one of the tables with a flask in hand.

"I'm drinking." He slurred.

"IT'S 7 IN THE MORNING!"

"So what, sue me."

Getting back on his feet Qrow went into teaching mode and began my next lesson.

"Alright Jaune today's lesson is probably going to be the most challenging one you will ever face."

"Bring it on." I said with my new found confidence.

"Like the attitude kid." Qrow said taking another sip. "Okay, today you will be going up against Glynda."

"Alri-WAIT WHAT?!"

Appearing out of nowhere Ms. Goodwitch strutted in and enter into the arena ready for battle.

"I haven't got all day Mr. Arc." Ms. Goodwitch said impatiently.

"Um Qrow is this a good idea?"

"Relax kid, Glynda will try and go easy on you. We just want to see if there has been any change."

"BUT WITH MS. GOODWITCH!" I shouted towards Qrow to see if he will understand my situation.

"Quit your whining and just go."

Pushing me into the arena with my palms sweating, knees weak, arms are heavy, and felt so nervous. I felt I was losing myself (someone should make a song of that).

"Ready." Qrow shouted as he lifted his flask. "Set" he shouted as Ms. Goodwitch and I unsheathed our weapons. "GO!"

Like two lightning bolts heading towards a steel rod we collided ready to attack one another. I was surprised at myself for how long I have been holding up. I mean usually at this point after two strikes I would be done for but thanks to my training on offense and defense I have become well prepared.

"Mph excellen improvement Mr. Arc." Ms. Goodwitch said with a smirk. "Now I can take this fight to the next level."

"Oh boy."

Using her riding crop like I wand she began to levitate objects around the room and hurdled them towards me. With cat like reflex I began dodging trying to by myself time to develop a plan.

"Alright Jaune think, there has to be an opening just have to-Got it."

Finding the weak spot in Ms. Goodwitch's defense I raised my shield up towards my chest with my sword hiding behind my defense. With a single and powerful step I launched myself toward Ms. Goodwitch and finishing the battle with a devastating sword swing.

"AGHHHH" Ms. Goodwitch cried out as she fell to the ground.

"Yeah." Qrow hollered in drunken encouragement. "Atta boy Jaune."

"I did it I took down-"Before I could continue my victory dance I soft white cotton fabric fell on my face. "What the-what is on my face?"

Removing the material I found out it was clothing undergarment…..a woman's undergarment.

"P-p-p-panties? How the he-"

Staring towards Ms. Goodwitch I saw that the woman was boiling enrage as she tried to cover herself as she was in her birthday suit.

"MR. ARC." She said growling like a Grimm. "PUT DOWN MY UNDERWEAR!"

"Oh my god." I said dropping the clothing. "Ms. Goodwitch I am terribly-"

Before I was able to give Ms. Goodwitch a full apology with full force she hit me with her riding crop causing me to fly out of her classroom.

"Ow" I weakly said. "I need help."

25 minutes later

RWBY Dormitory room

"Shesh, ouch." I said as medicinal rubbing alcohol was applied to my face.

"Quit squirming." Blake said as she was treating my VERY bruised right cheek. "How did this happened?"

"Well, Qrow's lesson today was for me to battle Ms. Goodwitch and well it….didn't go as expected."

"Why? Did you lose?"

"No but-"

Ms. Goodwitch Classroom, 7:30 AM

"Um Ms. Goodwitch." Pyrrha said as she raised her hand. "Why are you wearing Jaune's hoodie?"

"Because Ms. Nikos Mr. Arc cause an…..accident that inflicted me. So being the gentleman he is, he gave me his jacket for the rest of the day. NOW NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

RWBY Dormitory room

"It's complicated." I said not wanting to give Blake the full details.

"Well whatever happened requires some bandaging, and since there isn't any in the first aid kit I guess you can use my bow."

Untangle her bow Blake revealed her fluffy cat ears.

"What? No way. What are you going to use to cover your ears?"

"I have a millions of these bows so don't worry." Blake said as she began to scratch her ear in an irritated manner.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's just my ears have been sore lately but I can't figure out why?"

"Hear let me."

Leaning my hands towards Blake's ear I began to massage them.

"Oh my God." Blake said with relief. "This feels so amazing! Where did you learn to do this?"

"One of my sister's first part time jobs was working as a Massuer, she taught." I said applying a bit more pressure. "Man Blake your ears are just so soft. It's suck that you have to hide them because if you didn't you would look so-" I said before stopping myself.

"I would look so what?"

"Well….i was going to say that you looked so cute." I said blushing.

As I was looking away from Blake I didn't realize that she was blushing as red as Ruby her cloak.

"Jaune i-"

Before Blake could say what she wanted to say Mr. Ozpin began to talk on the P.A system throughout the academy.

"All students and faculty report to the auditorium as soon as possible."

"Huh? I wonder what Ozpin wants to talk about?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well I guess we should go and see." Blake said quickly placing on a new bow.

Grabbing my hand we both quickly dashed to the auditorium for the news Ozpin wanted to say.

Beacon Auditorium, 8:00 AM

"Jaune how come you have a piece of Blake's bow to your cheek?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's helping to swell the mark that Ms. Goodwitch placed on me." I said rubbing the sore area.

"I've been meaning to ask about that, how did-"

"Oh look Mr. Ozpin is speaking!" I shouted changing the subject.

"Good morning my fellow students and facility." Mr. Ozpin said starting off his announcement. "Today I am proud to announce that Beacon and several other academies have begun an exchange program."

"Well that explains why I don't see Cardin and his doofus henchmen causing chaos anymore." I whispered towards Pyrrha.

"Thank God for that, I wonder who we are going to get?" Pyrrha questioned

Suddenly teams SSSN, ABRN, NDGO, BRNZ, as well Penny, Ciel, Flint, and Neo.

"Beacon Academy I want you now to say hello to our new students."

"Hey cool team SSSN are now staying at our school isn't that great We-Weiss?"

Like the wind the ice princess vanished leaving nothing of a trace.

"Huh, weird. Well Blake at least you should be happy-Blake?"

L ike Weiss, Blake was nowhere to be seen as soon as Ozpin announced the groups.

"Geez wonder what got into those two?" I asked in confusion.

"Jaune, come here." Nora said excitedly. "Ozpin as news for us."

Rushing towards Ozpin's location he began to deliver us some news.

"Team JNPR, since the dorm room next to you is vacant I decided to place team ABRN there. Each of you will have to guide one of the members. Pyrrha you will aid Arslan, Nora with Bolin, Ren and Nadir, and finally Jaune will be Reese's guide."

"Wait Reese. As in Reese Chloris?"

"Why yes Mr. Arc, do you know her?" Mr. Ozpin questioned.

"Well yeah she's my-"

"JAUNE!"

Rushing towards me on her hoverboard Reese tackled me down and gave me a big hug.

"Oh my God, Jaune it has been so long."

"Um Jaune how do you know Reese exactly?" Pyrrha asked politely.

"Well….she's my childhood friend."

 **Well that is the end of Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to like, comment, and favorite. Till then Read On!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You ever have that moment when you run into some that you haven't seen for years any you instantly reconnect with them like you have seen them yesterday. Well that is how it was with Reese and me.

Beacon Cafeteria, 12:00 PM

"Oh my God remember that time when we make shift a bomb made out of garbage?" Reese laughed as she was eating her food.

"Yes, it caused the cows on my family barn to go berserk." I said reminiscing. "Oh man it took Dad 3 hours to round them back up."

As Reese and I were sharing memories together on a separate table, the group (which consisted of the rest of team's JNPR and ABRN as well as RWBY, SSSN, and Penny and Ciel)

"Uh Pyrrha are you okay?" Sun said in worriment "You seem a bit agitated."

"I'm fine" Pyrrha said bottling up her in anger. "I'm just wondering how come he has never mention Reese before?"

"He has." Nora spoke "It's just you always thought that Reese was a boy."

"Nora!" REN said shocked about what his best friend said towards ABRN's team member.

"Ah don't sweat it." Bolin nonchalanty said. "When first heards Reese name we thought we were going to a slacker but mischievous skater dude, but instead we got all that but as a girl who's IQ is 220.

"Wonderful, a girl who knows Jaune and is intelligent." Weiss said with a bitter tone.

"Why do you care?" Neptune asked "Last time I checked you saw him as a creep."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I had to get approval from you to change my opinion on people."

This quickly resulted in the two to argue between each other causing a scene in the whole

"Sheesh, what's up with those two?" Reese said noticing the conflict.

"Oh they used to be boyfriend and girlfriend but they broke and whenever there around each other they basically want to kill one another." I said giving a brief summary.

"Well that sucks. So how is the Beacon life treating you?"

"Heh pretty good if you don't count the Grimm assaults, local gangsters, and a sinister plot around every corner. It's a decent place to live. How's Haven Academy?"

"Pretty normal although it sucks that you weren't accepted." Reese said feeling a bit of despair before going back to her usual self. "Hey what happened to your jacket?"

"Well uh, I kind of sort prob-

Before I was able to explain myself a random student came up to me saying that Ozpin wished to speak to me. Seeing that I did not want to keep the head of the school waiting I told Reese I will talk to her later about what I was going to say.

Ozpin's Head office

As I entered into Ozpin's office he was sitting there behind his desk drinking coffee. But what I was surprised about was seeing Qrow there and the one person who probably wants to kill me where I stand.

"Hello Mr. Arc" Ms. Goodwitch said back into her original clothing. "I believe this is yours."

Tossing my jacket back to me i immediately placed again takes whiff of Ms. Goodwitch lilac and gooseberries scent as she worn it (if you understand that reference your awesome).

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch and again I am so sorry for that."

"Enough with the apologizes." Qrow said leaning against the wall. "Ozzy, tell the kid the good news."

"Very well." Ozpin said ignoring the pet name Qrow gave him. "Mr. Arc ever since you have been assigned combat training with Mr. Branwen your combat prowess has increased quite significantly."

"Thank you sir."

"I mean you were able to take Ms. Goodwitch, a woman who is a very challenging opponent."

"Damn right he did." Qrow said with a cocky grin which resulted in Ms. Goodwitch to give a sinister stare towards him.

"Which is why Mr. Arc I am offering upon you a proposition. After the events that took place from the Vytal Tournament General Ironwood has been hard at work finding Cinder and gang of misfits."

"I see." I said processing the information. "But I don't understand how that deals with me?"

"Well a few nights ago Ironwood's agents spotted Cinder at a nightclub in Vale, Ironwood would like for you and Qrow to investigate. So what do you?"

Now let me ask you something, if you were given the option to either spend your Friday night as a secret agent or on the bed eating cheeseballs, which one would you choose?

"Hell yeah!" I shouted before thinking.

This caused Ozpin to slightly chuckle at my reaction with Ms. Goodwitch shaking her head.

"Very well, be prepared by 9 tonight and do wear something fashionable and do not tell your colleagues about this, it's for the best."

As I left Ozpin's office I waited till Ms. Goodwitch left his in order to speech to her.

"What is it Mr. Arc?"

"Ms. Goodwitch I would like to apologize for what I did and surely there must something I can do to show it."

After thinking on it for a while Ms. Goodwitch came up with an idea.

"Well since tomorrow is the weekend you can spend tomorrow grading papers for me and scraping gum from underneath the table. Does that sound promising?"

"Absolutely." I said with a smile. "See you later Ms. Goodwitch."

"What a weird young man." Ms. Goodwitch commented as I walked away and headed towards my other classes.

JNPR Dorm Room, 7:45 PM

"Wow Jaune, looking pretty snazzy today. What's the occasion?" Ren said as he was on his bed reading a book.

Indeed I was, since I didn't having any specific type of dress attire Qrow took me into the city where an old friend of his was a suit designer. Gaining my measurement I was given a full black suit with a yellow dress shirt and an iconic black tie. Sadly however the suit cost so much I wasn't able to afford dress shoes so I have to go in my everyday converses.

"Oh it's nothing." I said lying through my teeth. "Hey do you know where Pyrrha is, I need to borrow her keys for tonight."

"Again? What happen to your other set?"

"I lost it."

"You seriously need to place a tracker on those things. Anyways she in RWBY's dorm room, there celebrating the arrival of the new female students by having a sleepover."

"How come we didn't do that for the guys?"

"Cause a bunch of guys in a single room is very awkward."

"Fair point." I said as I was heading towards the door. "Later Ren."

"Later Jaune."

Stepping out of my dorm room I began to walk across to the RWBY's room and started knocking on the door.

"Wow the pizza guy came qu-"Soon as Ruby opened the door she found it was not the pizza guy but little old me.

"Hey Yang, is Pyrrha in there? I need to borrow her keys for tonight."

"Y-yeah, come inside." Ruby said blushing for some reason.

As I headed in I quickly discovered that members from parts of CFVY to full female teams like NDGO were here. Finally after swimming through the horde of pajama wear girls I found Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha." I said getting her attention.

"Jaune? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed up?"

"I'm going out for a bit can I borrow your keys?"

"Sure, but where could you possibly be going at thi-"

Before Pyrrha was able to ask her question Yang began to speak and said the words that trembled every bone in my body.

"Alright girls it's time for Truth or Dare."

"Well I guess that my cue to leave." I said quickly dashing towards the door.

"Not so fast 007." Yang said noticing me. "You place your but down on the floor right now!"

Finding a spot between Pyrrha and Reese I plopped down while secretly texting Qrow to get me out of his niece's room.

"Alright gals and dude." Yang said pointing out as the outsider. "Let's see who is first."

Spinning the bottle around in the middle of the human form circle the tip of the bottle landed on Velvet.

"M-m-me?" Velvet said nervously.

"Alright Vel. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Fine. Is it true that you like someone in this room?" Yang said with a sinister grin.

"Y-y-yes." Velvet silently said as she blushed in a nervous wreck.

"Huh, I wonder who she likes?" I asked towards Reese and Pyrrha.

This resulted in the two to look at me as if I am some idiot. What? Is it wrong to find out that one of my friends is attracted to some girl?

"Alright then Velvet spin the bottle."

After calming down for a couple of seconds Velevt began to spin the bottle causing it to land on Weiss.

"Oh this will be easy." Weiss said with a cocky grin. "I choose Dare."

"O-ok" Velvet said before her personality when a full 360. "I dare you to take of you nightgown."

"W-w-what?" Weiss said in shock

"You know I really think I should be going." I said before Yang stopped me in my tracks.

"Sit down Vomit Boy or else I will start telling you sing ABBA in the shower."

"Crap." I said sitting back down. "Where the hell is Qrow?"

Ozpin's Office

"You know that Mr. Arc has been trying to contact you right?" Ozpin said as he took a shot of whiskey. "You should probably answer back."

"Ah don't worry he will be fine." Qrow said as he took a shot. "I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"F-f-fine" Weiss said as she blushed. "I will."

Taking off her nightgown it was revealed that Weiss wore a white laced lingerie bra and panties. Now being the only male in a room full of girls playing Truth or Dare you would probably be thinking best day ever, well your wrong because even though visually that sounds awesome in reality it is a battlefield for controlling your hormones.

"Baseball baseball baseball baseball." I muttered softly as I looked directly down on the ground.

This then resulted in array of Truth or Dare (but mostly Dare's) upon the girls ranging from little stuff like Ciel throwing out her panties to medium stuff like Neon and Blake meowing and resting on my lap to even some traumatic stuff like Coco becoming human sundae (with nothing underneath). But finally after 40 spins the bottle landed on me.

"Well, well, well." Yang said with her pajama shirt on with her yellow thong. "Looks like the tables has turned. So what will it be Jauney boy. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I muttered afraid of what will happen next.

"Okay then, I want you to tell us the TRUTH of why you are wearing a suit today."

"Well um you, what has happened was-"

Just as I was about to reveal General Ironwood's plan the door to the dorm room swung open.

"Jaune, let's go." Qrow abruptly said

"Oh thank god" I said leaping off the floor and towards Qrow.

"Wait you still haven't explained yet?" Yang said

"Or you can let it go and I won't tell your Dad that you have a thong." Qrow said

"Please Uncle Qrow, tell us." Ruby said as she was upside down wrapped in bed sheets hanging from the fan.

"Ugh, fine." Qrow sighed. "I'm taking Jaune out of the town in celebration for knocking the clothes off of Glynda.

"Oh Jaune that wonder-wait did he just knock her clothes off." Pyrrha said as she heard the one specific detail.

"Wellseeyoulaterbye."

Pushing Qrow out of the room I dashed towards the nearest shuttle that will take the two of us to the city.

The Club. 9:15 PM

When Qrow and I arrived at the nightclub called The Club (no seriously that's the name) the music was booming so loud that the roof began to shake and was crowded from top to bottom with people.

"LET'S SPLIT UP!" Qrow shouted. "WE'LL BE ABLE TO COVER MORE GROUND!"

"OK!"

Going our separate ways Qrow went to the bar while I headed to the dance floor to see if I can find anything. When I reached there I saw a group of people gather around someone. Busting my way through the crowd I finally saw the person of attention. She was a multi colored pink, brown, and white haired woman with an umbrella.

"Wow." I said surprised at her movements. "She's good."

Thanks to some random stranger I was pushed into the multi colored haired girl causing the both of us to fall on the floor.

"Ouch, well that-"

With my face being nearly inches away from her I began to understand the situation.

"Oh God I am so sorry."

"…"

"Did I hurt you?"

"…"

Getting off the girl she quickly grabbed my hand and led me to a room door that was being guarded by two overly buffed men.

"Hey no one is-oh it's you." One of the men said before recognizing the girl. "You bringing him in?"

With a silent nod the guards allowed for this mysterious girl and I to pass through. The mysterious door led into a secret VIP room with people dressed in black clothing and sketchy looking and oh my god I am in Cinder's hideout.

"Ah crap." I said in panic realizing that I was in the devil's den. _"Well it can't get any worse_." I thought in my head.

"Hey Neo where have you been Cinder was look-"The person who was discussing with the girl who I guess is called Neo is none other than Emerald Sustrai a.k.a the girl who knows my identity a.k.a the girl who knows I am friends with the girls that busted her a.k.a I'm busted. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Ugh, I don't think so?" I said lowering my voice and turning my head away from her.

"Wait a minute yes I do your-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HANGS AROUND THOSE IDIOTS!"

Unsheathing her weapons and shifting them into sickle form.

"I'm dead." I said panicked.

The Club bar, 9:30 PM

As I was having a near death experience Qrow on the other hand was doing what he did best.

"Bartender, give me another cup of your finest scotch." Qrow slurred "Where did Jaune go?"

As Qrow asked the question I flew out of the VIP room and right into the bar.

"There you are." Qrow said taking a sip of scotch. "So what you been up to?"

"Well my ribs are broken but I found Cinder's hideout." I said getting off the floor.

"Good job Jauney boy." Qrow said finishing up his drink. "Now for the fun stuff. You go deal with green, grey, and ice cream hair over there and I will go find the man and lady of the hour."

"Yipee."

Dusting off the broken glass and liquids off of my jacket I unsheathed my sword and shield (which was hidden behind my dress shirt) and got ready for battle.

"Well, it seems like blondie got some courage." Mercury said with a sinister grin. "It's a shame that we have to beat him to a pulp, but don't worry Neo. We will keep him alive just enough for you to play with him."

"Let's just finish this off." Emerald said with a bitter tone.

With the 3 criminals launching towards me I began to put my plan to play. First I tossed the shield towards Mercury since he has the least defense, after that I strike Emerald causing here weapons to fall out of her hands, and now the last one was the mysterious girl Neo who I just met.

"Alright you seem like a nice person, even though you haven't said anything, so I am going to ask you nicely. Can you please lower your weapon?"

The next few moments were by far the weirdest of my life. Neo did exactly just that, rather than beat the living snot out of it she holstered her umbrella and just stood there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Neo? HIT HIM!" Emerald erupted in anger.

As Emerald was arguing with Neo, Qrow was busy fighting and questioning Torchwick.

"Tell me where is Cinder and I promise you I won't hurt you that badly."

"Ah Mr. Branwen, when will you ever learn that your threats are empty unless you place some action in it. Like this. Lifting up his cane Torchwick aimed and fired. This resulted in the bullet hitting one of the support ropes for the club lights causing it to fall. Now I would leave this trivial detail out of this but below the said falling light was Emerald. So doing the heroic thing I dashed towards her.

"Hey what are you-ugh!" Emerald said as I tackled him down. "What the hell is the matter with you I should-"

Before Emerald could go off on me about how I interrupted her personal space the ball of light finally impacted the ground causing the light to shatter into a million of pieces.

"Y-y-you saved me." Emerald said in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"It's the right thing to do." I said as I lifted myself off of her. "That and because you're a criminal and I handcuffed you."

"So what are you going to do now, arrest me?"

"I was thinking about probably giving you a 5 second head start with a change your profession before Ironwood and his men come. Oh and probably take your Neo friend ove-"

As I pointed towards Neo's last location she was not there and probably far from this place just I told Emerald to do.

"Hey." Emerald said as she went out through the exit door. "Thanks."

"Yeah well the Arc men sort of have a curse."

"Really? What's that?"

"We can never say no to pretty women."

This caused Emerald to blush rapidly and quickly leave the scene.

"Ah Qrow is going to kill me." I said as I rubbed my wounded ribs.

Shortly after the fight has died down General Ironwood came and invaded the nightclub to search for clues on Cinder's whereabouts. After finding some interesting information Ironwood told me to head back to Beacon but Qrow wanted me to rest at his place in the city for the sake of secrecy. All in all, best Friday ever.

 **Well that is Chapter 3 and I know that it was a long one but don't worry Chapter 4 is on it's way and boy will it be good. Till then Read ON!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Qrow's Apartment, 8:30 AM

The next day when I woke up I was lying on Qrow's couch with a pain of a thousand pins and needles striking every fiber in my body.

"Aghhhhh." I softly expressed since the option of yelling higher would increase the pain.

"Well look who is up." Qrow said in a chair that was located next to the couch I was laying in. "Did you sleep well?"

"Up until I heard the son of my ribs crack, I need to see a doctor."

"No you don't, your semblance is fixing your body back to stable condition. Which is you are having more pain now than you did yesterday."

"Is there any way I can speed up the process?"

"Yes but I am going to teach that once you get a better handling of your sembelance." Qrow said as he got off the chair and into the kitchen. "Till then what do you want for breakfast on this wonderful Saturday morning?"

"Well. Pancakes and eggs sound pretty- Wait did you just say Saturday?" I said bolted my body upright.

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"About 8:30ish, why?"

"Ah crap."

Quickly getting off the couch and ignoring the seven levels of hell pain I'm feeling in my body I quickly went to the bathroom so I could take as shower.

"Do you still have my back up clothing here?" I asked as I was rinsing of the dry blood and alcohol smell off of me.

"Yeah but why do you have to leave all of the sudden?"

"Because I promise Ms. Goodwitch I could help her today." I said coming out of the shower and into Qrow's bedroom to change into my backup clothes.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because I felt guilty about what I did to her!" I said as I was heading through the front door.

"You do realize that if you're run into your team or my niece's team they are going to be interrogating you about last night right?"

Reaching the front door and turning the knob I looked towards Qrow and said probably the most ridiculous thing to the man.

"I know, but it will be worth."

With that be said I exited the apartment and hobbled my way down to the shuttle for the closet ride to Beacon.

Ms. Goodwitch Classroom, 8:45 AM

When I arrived back at Beacon I made sure avoid any hallways that both my team and Ruby's usually took, as well as keep a keen eye out for Reese as well. Finally reaching Ms. Goodwitch classroom I knocked on her door to see if anyone was in there.

"Come in the door is open."

Letting myself in I saw Ms. Goodwitch looking determined as ever as she was grading her papers.

"Ah Mr. Arc." Ms. Goodwitch said in shock. "You're here."

"Well I made a promise and promises is something I take seriously."

"Very well." Ms. Goodwitch said with a smile. "Well you can start by scrapping off the gum underneath the desks."

Tossing me a scraper I immediately got to work on making the desks gum free. After 45 minutes the desks were all clean leaving only sparkle in them.

"Alright Ms. Goodwitch I am finished with the desks, anything else you want done?"

"Unless you know how to give a 27 year old woman a back massage then you can go now." Ms. Goodwitch said as she moved her back around trying to get the annoying ache out of her.

"Challenge Accepted." I said as I quoted from a certain suit wearing guy from a show that premise was about a dude telling his children about how he met their mother. (Note to self: do that to kids when they get older.)

Placing my hands delicately upon her back I began to smoothly but roughly massage her back.

"Ugh." Ms. Goodwitch said as she let out a sigh of relief. "This feels amazing Mr. Arc."

"Please, Mr. Arc is my father. Call me Jaune."

"Well if we are going on a first name basis then call me Glynda."

"Alright."

As I began to apply more pressure I started to notice that Ms. Go- I mean Glynda had a lot of knots.

"It seems that you're under a lot of stress lately judging from the knots in your shoulders."

"Heh stress isn't the word to you when you have two stubborn men who bicker back and forth on what to do to defend Beacon. I swear sometimes I feel like the mother between two annoying children who think there opinion are always facts."

"Sounds awful." I said as I increased the pressure even more to pop those knots away. "Also it seems as if there is some weight that is also affecting your back."

"Really? Well what do you think it could be?"

"Most of time is around the che-" I said before realizing that the reason or should I say reasons are two big ones around her chest.

"Hmph? Mostly around where?"

"I was saying that it's mostly around the cheekbones."

"Cheekbones." Glynda said questioning me.

"Yes, you see not many know this but if you massage your cheekbones on a daily basis your whole entire body gets an sense of relief." I said trying to sound as scientific as possible.

"Hmph, then maybe you should that next Saturday then."

"Of course I-wait what?"

"Jaune I am a busy woman who has little to no time to properly treat myself. These past five minutes with you massaging me has been the best that I have felt in years. So if you take my offer of giving me a massage every Saturday I will promise you 80 Lien a week.

80 LIEN! Holy crap I could buy a bunch of X-Ray and Vav comics with that, I could buy new armor with that, or I could use that money to take my girl-oh wait I don't have one. Seeing that it is a reasonable deal and a great income I said the one thing that brought a smile to Glynda's face.

"Ok"

JNPR Dorm room, 9:00 AM

After I was finished with giving Glynda her first massage and gaining my first 80 Lien I went off my merry way back to my dorm room. Not realizing that I did not call, text, or made any communication what so ever to my friends last.

"Hey guys how's it-woah"

The next few minutes felt like seconds when I was forced into a chair, wrapped around in duct tape and rope, and desk lamp hanging inches away from my face.

"Where were you last night?" Pyrrha shouted sounding like she was about to chop my head off.

"We were up all night worried sick." Nora said as she was sounding like my mother.

"We were concerned." Ren said as he was…well Ren.

"Look guys I'm sorry. Qrow and I were just having way too much fun at the nightclub that I was in no state to come back to Beacon." I said using my fake alibi.

"A nightclub you said." Nora analyzed as if she was some cop. "You mean this NIGHTCLUB?!"

Placing her scroll close to my face I was able to read the local newspaper's headline that talked about the nightclub that Qrow and I went to and was demolished by "Unseen Circumstances."

"Aw crap."

"Pyrrha, Ren. To the RWBY dorm room!" Nora said now sounding like a Queen sentencing someone to the dungeon.

"Wait guys come on let's be reasonable here." I said afraid for my dear life as they pushed me into team RWBY'S dorm room. The closer I got to the all girl's room I began to notice the viscous eyes in the girl's as well as the…. instruments of interrogations in their hands.

"Please be gentle." I muttered as if it were the last words I could ever speak.

20 Minutes later

"Well guys I just got off the phone with Uncle Qrow and well wants us to untie Jaune from the window-"Ruby said to her team and mine.

"HELLLLLPPP MMEEEEEEE!" I screamed as I hanged from the window.

"Shut it, and wants us to all go to Ozpin's office."

"Heh, whatever it is it might give us some answers because SOMEDAY WON'T COROPRATE!" Yang yelled towards me.

"I GOTTA PEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"So who's the one that is going to get him off of there?" Blake questioned

"I don't know." Pyrrha said. "I was thinking of just letting him hang there till the rope snapped and plummeted him into the rose bush with thorns.

"I'll do it." Ren said as he pulled out his weapon.

Ozpin's office, 10:00 AM

When the 2 teams have arrived in Ozpin's office there was Ozpin himself, Qrow, Glynda, General Ironwood, and Penny and Ciel. When Ruby asked why we were here Ozpin gave the two teams the full rundown of the operation that happened yesterday at the nightclub from recruiting Qrow and I to invading the club and beating down some baddies to even explaining why I had to keep it a secret from them. Let's just say their reaction to it was not pretty.

"Were so sorry Jaune." Pyrrha sobbed as she hugged tightly causing my ribs to break into an even worse state.

"Were terrible people." Ruby cried as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"B-b-ut all those terrible things we did to him." Weiss said traumatized by actions she has done throughout the early morning.

"Oh my god we could have killed you." Blake said angry at herself.

"Guys its fine." I said as they were suffocating me in hugs of forgiveness. "Just please let me breath."

"Yes well another reason why I asked you all to come here is because of Mr. Arc's actions." Ozpin said as he was trying to break team RWBY and the rest of JNPR off of me.

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned "Judging from how you described the mission, Jaune did exactly everything by the book."

"Not exactly." General Ironwood said as he butted into the conversation. "You see young Mr. Arc allowed for two dangerous convicts to escape."

"Ah crap," I said fearing of what might have happened to Emerald and Neo.

"What are you complaing about Jimmy?" Qrow said as he stuck up for me. "If it wasn't for that kid's kindness those two wouldn't have volunteered to give us some information on Cinder's plan. Isn't that right girls?"

Ascending from the shadows of the corner the Emerald and Neo appeared looking unharmed.

"Wait Jaune YOU LET THOSE TWO A-HOLES GO?!" Yang said as she looked at me.

"Hey these two A-holes just risked their lives for the sake of justice." Emerald retorted towards Yang. "And it's all thanks to blondie over there."

This then resulted in everyone in the room to bicker back and forth arguing whether my actions were justified or not. During this all that Neo did was stare into my eyes and as I stared back at them something about them seem nostalgic. Like I have seen those eyes before somehow. Just as I was staring back at them she dashed towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey gets your arms off of him." Ruby said in anger.

This then resulted in Ruby grabbing one arm and Neo grabbing another thus commencing a human tug of war towards me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Qrow shouted having enough of this nonsense. "How about we deal with this like reasonable people before I start shoving my foot up someone's ass!"

"As barbaric as it sounds." Glynda said annoyed about what she was about to say. "Qrow is right."

"Very well." General Ironwood said with a sigh of hatred. "Since the two girls shared valued information about the enemy they will now attend at Beacon and be partners with Penny and Ciel."

"What? But that is not-"Penny and Ciel said in unison before General Ironwood interrupted them.

"But nothing and that is the end of that. Now everyone leave the room!"

With that command we all left the room leaving the adults to their work.

"Well Jaune seems like you're going to be seeing me around more often." Emerald said with a mischievous grin. "This going to be fun."

"Listen here missy." Pyrrha said with anger. "If you so much as breathe in the same room as him, I will stab you with my weapon."

"Oh a challenge, I accept." Emerald said with lustful eyes. "Later Jaune."

On that note Emerald left with Neo right behind her.

"Aw crap." I said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You know that what the kid did was right." Qrow said

"Yes but what he did was dangerous." General Ironwood said. "If those two escaped and went back to Cinder our plans-"

"But they didn't because of Arc."

"Indeed you are correct Qrow." Ozpin said as he got out of his chair. "Mr. Arc does have the heart and mind to make a difference, you train the boy more and he may be one of the strongest Hunters of our generation."

"Speaking of Hunters and Huntresses." Ironwood said. "How is our little project going?"

"She has been in stable condition but we will keep a further eye on her."

"Very well." General Ironwood said. "Now if you shall excuse me, I have to finish up some work."

"Same here, later Ozpin." Qrow said.

Once the two men left it was only Glynda and Qrow inside the office.

"Is something wrong Ozpin?" Glynda said as she noticed the concern of the man's face.

"Yes." Ozpin said as he looked towards the glass wall that showed the miraculous view of Vale. "I feel as if something bad is going to brew very soon. And it will not be pleasant."

With Ozpin ending the discussion Glynda left worried about her friend but more concerned if this danger involved a certain blond knight.

While Ozpin was having senses of disaster, in a secret hideout beneath the city the great villainess Cinder was in discussion with her new left lieutenant.

"Have you any new news on Emerald and Neo?" Cinder asked towards her lieutenant

"It seems that they have taken haven at Beacon Academy within the arms of General Ironwood's defenses."

"Damn it, give this new info to our men and have them relocate. They will pay for their treachery."

"Allow me."

From the darkness of the room a horned man came in wearing a mask that hide his eyes.

"Ah, Taurus. Good to see you." Cinder said with a sinister smile. 'What brings you here?"

"Well I have found new info on the person I am seeking and apparently he is located at the same school as the person who betrayed me. So I won't mind take care of your two small issues for a favor."

"And what will that be?"

"Not yet." Taurus said. "But soon, very soon."

On that note Taurus left with a sinister grin for the events that he predicts will come next.

 **Well guys that is the end of the first Arc to the Jaune Arc and his Huntress Harem. I want to thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy the next on coming chapters cause let me tell you…..it will be VERY interesting. Till then READ ON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hi Jaune Arc here, so it has been 5 months since thee transfer students (and convicts) have been placed at Beacon. So far it has been going…pleasant. On the upside I am able to hang out with my childhood friend, Reese. As well as get a monthly payment of 80 Lien for giving Glynda some deep tissue. On the downside ever since Emerald and Neo started attending Beacon team RWBY have been keeping a close eye on them as well as making sure I did not get into close contact with them for some reason. Also Pyrrha has been unusually upset since Reese and I became study buddies. But the one thing that has always stayed consistent is Qrow's weird but successful training, like this morning at the Emerald Forest.

Emerald Forest, 9:00 A.M.

"Um Qrow?" I asked as the two of us were wandering into the depths of the forest. "Is there a reason why we are aimlessly walking around in the forest?"

"Yup." Qrow said nonchalantly

"…Do you care to explain it then?"

"Nope,"

"But Qrow i-"

"Uh uh uh, remember what I said about questioning my logic?"

"(SIGH) that you always know what you're doing even though you say you don't." I said as I repeated the phrase for the umpteenth time. "Luke didn't have to go through this when he was training with Yoda." I muttered to myself.

"Hey, what have I told you about repeating that Star Wars crap?" Qrow said like a strict parent. "Your never gonna get a girlfriend with that."

"Ok first of all Star Wars is not crap it is perfection. And secondly I can get a girl alright."

"Oh yeah I'm pretty sure girls tremble in pleasure when they here you say that same line over again about how your name rolls out of the tongue." Qrow said as he hurt my pride. "Anyways were here."

The destination that Qrow took me to was a place secluded in the woods where massive trees circled around the place like a natural wall and the beam of light that had accessed to descended down to the untouched tree stump.

"Wow." I said fascinated "What this place?"

"This Jaune is where we are going to improve you semblance, now strip."

"What?"

"You're right I should be clearer. Just take off your hoodie and boots."

"Why?"

"Ugh." Qrow said as he took a swig out of his flask. "Look you need to have a clear connection with your semblance and your environment, and since you have only known about this stuff ever since you first step foot here the only way you can get such a clear connection is if you are one with your surroundings."

"So me taking be half naked makes me have a stronger connection?"

"Yes, now hope on the stump and get into lotus position. Chop chop."

Doing as he instructed I took off my hoodie and boots and sat on the tree stump in the position he specified.

"Great now I want you to close your eyes and imagine your aura. It's texture, its color, its size, etc."

"Why? How is that going to-"

"Who's the teacher now?"

"You are."

"Exactly, now close them."

Closing my eyes I began to focus on my aura imagine what it could be. I see it green, bright as the sun but cold to the touch, and its size although small weight like 3 tons. As I pictured myself holding it I felt as if I was flying that I was being lifted up to the sky with tremendous power.

"YES!" Qrow shouted as he sounded distant. "Jaune open your eyes!"

Unveiling my eyes I saw that the once little tree stump turned into a ginormous tree where I sat upon its new sprung leaves.

"Holy crap, did I do this?"

"Hell yeah you did, Atta boy Jauney boy!"

"Yeah." I said excited about my accomplishment, but like many things in like the good times had to end.

You see as I was being proud of my self-achievement I accidentally tripped and fell off the tree. Causing me to be soaring down 30 feet to the ground. Luckily for me I had enough semblance left to cover myself in enough protection that I didn't end up like a human pancake.

After seeing me slam to the ground like a meteor Qrow checked up on me.

"Oh my God Jaune are you-"Qrow said before stopping in mid-sentence. "Is your arm supposed to bend like that?"

"What do you me-…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Ms. Goodwitch classroom, 10:05 AM

After a short trip to the nurse's office where my arm was quickly placed in a cast Qrow took me back to Glynda's classroom where, she didn't like the news given.

"YOU BROKE HIS ARM!" Glynda roared in displeasurement towards Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow how could you do this." Ruby said as she look in fear at my casted arm. "Jaune are you okay?"

"Yeah, Doc said if it wasn't for my semblance kicking in at the last second I would be drinking through a straw right now." I said as I examined my broken arm. "However said it will take about a week in order for this thing to recover properly."

"That's awful." Reese said "How are you going to your work now?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Glynda said as she looked sinisterly towards Qrow. "You are going to be doing his work till his arm gets better, got it?"

"What?! But Glynda i-"

"I SAID GOT IT!"

"Yes."

"Good." Glynda said as she looked towards me. "Jaune since your chair doesn't give you the proper support needed for your arm you can use mine."

"Oh Ms. Goodwitch I will be-"

"That was not a request Jaune." She said as she looked dead into my eyes.

Seeing what she did to Qrow I followed Glynda's command and sat in the chair.

"Comfortable? Good. Now Ruby and Reese you will be caring Jaune's stuff till his arm gets better. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The girls said in unison as for some reason they were pleased with this.

"Very well. Now let's get on with the lesson."

Okay so bad news my arm is broken for a week. But the good news is that I don't get to do homework all this week and I get to seat in a comfortable chair as I have the perfect view of Glynda, oh yeah I am going to enjoy this.

 **OK guys that was Chapter 5, sorry for letting it be a short one but don't worry the next one will be much better I guarantee it. Till then READ ON!**


End file.
